Lorenzo Stronghart
Personality Lorenzo is a very cheerful and kind fellow, always doing his best to look happy, think optimistically and be polite towards other, worrying that they'll feel uncomfortable or bear any feelings of dislike towards him. He is also very concerned about doing things right, avoiding rule breaking as he hate being scolded by those he look up too (professors and older people in general) and looking up for good behaviour/achievements rewards such as house-points, someone's approval or simply not hurting himself or getting in trouble. Even though he was raised by two wizards, he is very careful and a bit of a scaredy-cat, often being the one in the group that suggests they leave some place or go find a professor/older student. As a Ravenclaw, he can be very creative and eager to learn, especially spellcasting, his favourite thing about magic. He is also very proud of his house and worries about house-points. When angered he can be insensitive and impulsive, acting arrogantly and bossing people around, showing his egoistical side. He tends to regret these actions when calm. Biography Lorenzo is the only child of the muggleborn Elizabete Monteiro Stronghart and the pureblood Frank Wesshold Stronghart. They are both magizoologists and have met on a working trip Frank had made to Brazil, where they now live.He was raised speaking both portuguese and english, and often made trips to the UK to see his father's family, specially his grandfather Fredericksen. Since his mother thinks very highly of muggle knowledge, Lorenzo was sent to muggle schools in his first years of education. On the age of 10, his parents let him choose between Castelobruxo and Hogwarts, the schools they had respectively attended. Thinking that Castelobruxo would me much more dangerous, he chose the european school. Boy, was he wrong. His first year at Hogwarts was pretty hard for him, although he loved all the learning he was doing, the dangerous stuff that happened to other students around the school (including a murder) made him very unsure if he wanted to continue studying there, ultimately deciding he would, as these dangers helped him turn into a better wizard and deal with his fear of everything. Trivia * Lorenzo's grandfather is the successful owner of a magical itens shop in the Diagon Alley. * Due to his age and long hair, Lorenzo looks like a girl. Relationships re Acquaintances ★★ Friend Crush ❁ Respects ❁❁ Admires ☆ Friends ☆☆ Best Friends ☆☆☆ Considered Family or Loves Platonic ♡ Physically Attracted To ♡♡ Crushing On ♡♡♡ In Love Romantic ⚆ Is Uncomfortable Around ⚆⚆ Suspicious Of ⚆⚆⚆ Fears ☠ Dislikes ☠☠ Hates ☠☠☠ Wants Dead Soufyan: ★/❁ Maverick: ❁/☆☆☆ Marilyn: ★/⚆ Christine: ★/❁❁ Amir: ★ Desmond: ★★/❁ Mike: ★/❁ Martyn: ★ Audrey: ⚆/☠ Laken: ★/❁❁ Medraut: ★/❁❁ Ivy: ★/❁❁ Meryl: ★ Jem: ❁❁ Calypso: ★/❁ Estelle: ★/❁ Balthazar: ☠ Gallery Lorenzo Stronghart 1.jpg|First visual depiction of Lorenzo's appearance. Lorenzo Stronghart 1.png|A beautiful illustration of the boy's appearance made by talented Meryl Webb. Lorenzo Stronghart 3 (Colourful).png|Lorenzo by the end of his first year, when he cast Colovaria on his hair multiple times. Lorenzo Stronghart 4.png|Picture taken by Estelle's character to her Humans of Hogwarts project in the Herald. Neatly drawn by Estelle herself. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Half-bloods Category:Males Category:Class of 2024